My, and Yoshimori's, Cold World
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: Sequel to My Cold World. Sen and Yoshimori are facing a bump in their relationship caused by a little inference by Tokine and a mystery boy, along with an unforunate event. Will they be able to pull through?
1. My, And Yoshimori's, Cold World

**A/N **

**Hello, reader's, this is a sequel to My Cold World, which was a lot more positively received then I thought it would. I tend to truly love angsty stories, so I apologize if the characters are OOC. **

My, and Yoshimori's, Cold World

"I still love you Yoshimori, even though it seems like your drifting away." I mumbled to myself as I left the high school. I sighed when I couldn't find Yoshimori. We had gotten together about a month ago, but then Tokine made our relationship public, and Yoshimori has changed because of it.

The bullying, I can tell he can't stand it. So, he's made his distance from me.

_I'm very aware this situation is because of me._

I walked back to my apartment, pulling my scarf up to cover my mouth.

"You promised you'd spend all day with me…. On my birthday." I mumbled. I looked back, hoping to see him running to catch up to me. Nothing.

"I guess you forgot." I said, my voice muffled by the scarf. I looked up into the clouds, snow falling down onto my nose.

I always loved the snow, but now it just reminds me of these trying times. I caught some snow in my hand and crushed it in my fist.

"I should just find him and remind him of the promises he made to me!" I shouted, turning around and breaking into a mad dash to return to the academy.

I looked around the gate; it seems most of the students have left campus already. I walked into the warmer halls of the academy and I felt something unnerving.

_I have this feeling that I'm going to find something I would have never wanted to know._

I looked around a corner and couldn't move. Surprise, anguish, I don't know what I feel.

I saw Yoshimori, he was mine, but I guess no longer, being pressed against the wall by a taller boy, one year older than us. He was still wearing the middle school uniform… so this must be who Yoshimori's been ignoring me to see during the day.

"Gen Shishio…" I whispered, my breath visible in the cold. I gripped my scarf tight and took in a deep breath. I made my move to go confront them, but then I stopped.

I remembered seeing Yoshimori returning to his home from the window of my apartment. He looked so happy, happier then I've seen him since or relationship became public. Maybe this boy, this intimidating boy, is protecting Yoshimori from the bullies who hate him just for who he is.

I pressed my back against the wall and looked down. This boy, Gen Shishio, obviously makes Yoshimori happier then when he's with me. I peeked over again, but quickly turned away. Yoshimori's obviously enjoying it. He's not fighting. He's contributing to the kiss.

Maybe he started it.

I shivered, exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding it. I watched the visible breath blow away in the cold air and sighed.

"Sen?" I looked up and saw Yoshimori looking at me, with Gen close behind. I looked down again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you." I said. Yoshimori didn't say anything. Gen didn't say anything. I looked up at him angrily.

"You don't have anything to say?" I shouted. He backed up defensively and Gen stood in front of him defensively. I immediately realized what was going on, and smiled sadly.

"You're just like me aren't you…?" I asked, my voice fading off, becoming weaker then I knew possible.

"Like you how?" Yoshimori asked in a sympathetic voice.

"You just want somebody to protect you; to take care of you. I couldn't do that for you, but you could for me and that's all I saw. I was selfish, and I didn't think about you in the relationship." I said, looking at him with confidence I didn't know I still had at this point.

Yoshimori looked away and rubbed the back of his head, like he always does when he doesn't know what to do. I stood up straight, but said nothing.

"This isn't a relationship." The voice speaking up surprised me. It obviously surprised Yoshimori by the look on his face. We looked at Gen.

He shook his head. "This is not a relationship, I always just thought we we're… friends with benefits." Gen said to Yoshimori. Yoshimori looked at him with a relived face.

"I always thought so too, because Sen always had my heart." Yoshimori said, looking at me with a puppy dog face. I scoffed.

Yoshimori still looked at me. "And I don't need someone to protect me, I can do it myself. I can, and will, protect you too." I blushed and decided what to do, to stop acting all mopey.

"I won't break up with you, but you got to do better than that to get me to forgive you. You can start, by doing what you promised me for my BIRTHDAY." I said. Yoshimori jumped and rushed to my side. Gen having been forgotten.

"OK! Anything you want." Yoshimori said. I smiled devilishly.

"Ok, first, no more 'fuck buddies' with Gen." Yoshimori nodded. "Two, you're buying dinner and getting me a cake and a present." Yoshimori nodded.

"Anything to make my precious kitty happy." Yoshimori said. I blushed and nodded. He grabbed my hand and rushed off.

"Ok, first to your favorite restaurant and then to the bakery!" He shouted, pointing ahead.

"Don't be so loud!" I shouted at him. He just looked at me a smiled. I smiled back. He pulled me close and stole a kiss. I leant my head back as he dominated the kiss, but I didn't care. As long as it was a kiss.

A kiss from MY precious Yoshimori.


	2. All Is For The Better

A/N I have little knowledge of the workings of Japanese government, but from what I've seen in animes, I know a tiny, possible inaccurate, bit of information. So, I'm just assuming the Japanese have a child protection agency as the US does.

My, and Yoshimori's, Cold World

All is for the Better

I watched Sen as he slept. He looks so calm, even after being angry for no reason. It saddens me to see him like this. I promise to help him, no matter what. I want to help him.

It's me, Yoshimori. Sen, and I got together and we were happy. But then, fate decided it wanted to complicate things. Sen got hit by a car. He, obviously, survived. But… he's not the same anymore.

He's got brain damage from the accident. There's treatment he can take, that will cure it over time. But, we can barely afford it…. I can barely afford it. In his condition, Sen can't do anything without being supervised. He just can't anymore.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sen mumbled in his sleep. I felt a pang of sympathy for him. He always talks in his sleep. And he always says the same things, just in different ways.

"I-I know this was meant to be a relationship… an equal partnership…. I know you didn't sign up to be my nurse…" Sen mumbled. He's having that nightmare again.

He always tells me about his dreams, when he's not in one of his moods. This one is the one, like the many others, where I abandon him, because I don't want to be his nurse for the rest of my life. I tell him I would never do that… but I shamefully admit, to myself, one the, one time only, I just wanted to break it off with him and go find someone normal, someone sane, to be with, after we had a horrible argument.

But… I can't do it. Because I love Sen. And he'd have no one to turn to if I abandoned him. He doesn't have any family. I'm the only person he has to rely on. He told me, that before we got together, if he got sick, and missed work, he'd have no money to pay the bills, or buy food, or medicine. It's amazing he made it this far.

"I-It's ok…. If you want to leave…. I…. I don't want to be a burden…." Sen mumbled. I saw tears rolling down his cheeks and had to keep myself from crying.

It's like an angel has lost its wings.

Sen suddenly woke up crying and popped off his pillow. He looked at me and I was suddenly hugged.

"I-I'm sorry, I believe you! You didn't cheat on me… it must have been one of my hallucinations again…." Sen said, looking down.

His conditions cause him to have vivid hallucinations. That's why you can't leave him alone. He hallucinated that I had cheated on him with a guy named Gen Shishio… I know that the guy is in our class, but I don't really talk with him let alone go that far.

"I-If you want to leave, I understand… You didn't sign up to be a caretaker…." Sen said looking away.

"Of course I'm not leaving; get that in your head. We're gunna get you all fixed up, you just wait." I said, poking Sen's forehead. He smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Now go back to sleep, the doctors said you need to sleep pretty much all the time now, it'll help your condition." I said. Sen nodded and laid back down, and soon he was out like a light.

I smiled. I miss the old Sen, I can't help it. The one who wouldn't let me get away with anything…. This Sen, he lets me do whatever I want, because he's afraid that if he acts like he used to, he'll lose me. He could never lose me; he's just, perfect, even like this. We need to get him back the way he was though, for his sake.

I want the old stubborn Sen who would jab me for teasing him, who would rant whenever he was mistaken for a girl, the one who would insist on doing everything without help unless he had already failed at it 100 times. The one I fell in love with. But, as long as it's Sen, I still love him. I want to help him get better.

"You know, if you want, I can help a little in paying for the boy's medication. I run a charity you see." I was startled from my thoughts.

"Huh, how'd you get into Sen's hospital room?" I asked. The door was closed and it should be past visitor hours. I'm here because I wouldn't let them kick me out; I'm staying by Sen's side no matter what!

"Oh, sorry, let me introduce myself. I am the CEO of the Charitable Organization for Victims of Incidents. You may make up some acronym if you want, but I'll just stick to Princess Charity. My name is Princess Kitsune; I would like to help you and Sen here with your hospital and medication payments." She said, introducing herself politely.

"You're some rich entrepreneur? That explains your eccentric dress." I remarked on her fancy orange and white kimono. She looked at it and shrugged.

"I normally send messenger boys to do this for me, but this case is a bit special. You see, I was also victim to a car incident." She said. This caught my attention. She knows what it's like, maybe she truly does want to help just to help, not for some sort of publicity stunt.

"I was young and I had lost my husband to an illness, and I was caring for my young son as a single mother. When I was coming from work to pick him up from the daycare, I was hit by a car. The child protective services judged me unfit to take care of a child as; I too, received brain damage from the hit. My precious son was taken from me and sent to an orphanage." I saw her tearing up in remembrance, I couldn't help but feel sympathy, how would I feel if Sen was forcibly taken from me?

"When I finally recovered, I had no way of learning where he ended up, as far as the agency knew, his adoptive parents had passed and he could have ended up with any of the numerous adoptive relatives. I searched for him, I still am, and I slowly gained fortune and fame along the way." She said. She looked at Sen.

"But the biggest reason this case is special to me…. Is because my son's name is Sen. And he looks like him, just like him, and I pray my search may end here." Princess said. I nodded.

"There is a resemblance between you and Sen, but I accept you into his life until Sen approves of it." I said. She smirked at me.

"Let's see what can be done, money is no object in this case, Ms. Kusa, can you bring me the list of medication Sen-kun has been prescribed?" Princess shouted out. I heard a yes and the clinking of high heels as they walked away.

I looked at Sen, fidgeting in his sleep. At least he wasn't talking in his sleep with his possible mother around. Sen had told me about being adopted, and not knowing who is birth mother was other than that she had been to unwell to care for him. This lady, Princess, her story matches up to what Sen told me so, she might just be his long lost mom.

"Ms. Kitsune, I've brought you the papers." Her assistant said, rushing in.

"Thank you Aihi," Princess said with a smile and looked over the papers.

"The same medication I took after the accident. I will take over all of these payments; you do not have to worry at all about them. Only worry about the necessities and your schoolwork too, but most importantly, Sen." She said. She looked directly at me.

"Since you are, in a way, his current caretaker, I am asking your permission to visit Sen in this hospital on a daily basis, if possible." Princess said.

I looked at her shocked but nodded and she gave me a happy smile.

"I'm glad." She said smiling. She looked at Sen. "Even if he isn't my son, if he so chooses to keep me in his life, I will treat him like my son, you too… I'm sorry I never got your name."

"It's Yoshimori, I am Sen's boyfriend." I said. She smiled and cocked her head to the side slightly.

"How cute, he's found himself someone who sticks by him even through this. He's lucky to have someone like you." She said.

I shook my head. "No, I'm lucky to have someone like Sen."

She smiled and looked out the window.

"It seems to have started raining; I have to be on my way. I will visit again tomorrow." Princess said, standing up. She made her way to the door but stopped next to her assistant.

"Thank You, Yoshimori, for putting trust in a strange stranger like myself, Thank you." Princess said. I smiled and nodded and she left with her assistant. I looked at the hall after they left, happy to have found a solution to the problem of Sen's medication.

I saw a boy rush past the door and I looked at him.

Curious. The object of Sen's hallucination ending up here, near him.

Gen Shishio. For some reason, this makes me uncomfortable.

"We've found a solution Sen, you'll be better in no time. But his presence makes me uncomfortable."

**Ending A/N **

**Well I apologize for the rather long wait, but I am extremely happy with how it came out to the point that I read over it myself (which I actually never do I usually just spell check the thing and post it right away). I do hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing and reading it whomever who has read it and decided to read this too! I much appreciate it and please review! Fav's and Alerts are appreciated as well, but Reviews are the best!**

**Lastly, this story may turn out longer than I originally thought because I truly enjoy the story I've made up for it. Don't be surprised if there's still more to it after the so called last 3****rd**** chapter. **


End file.
